Secreto
by kasomicu
Summary: Viñeta. Femslash. Gender swap. Draco!chica. Harry!chica. No estaba en sus planes que aquello sucediera, pero una vez que ya se dio, no se arrepentía de ello, mientras nadie supiera.


Si había algo que Dracy odiaba con fervor, era su nombre. Por eso todos la llamaban por su apellido. Excepto sus amigos cercanos, como Vinny, Gregoria, Blaisy y Pans. Pero Vinny y Gregoria sabían que debían llamarlo Malfoy frente a cualquier persona que no fuera Slytherin. Sin embargo, estaban andando tranquilamente por los pasadizos cuando aquella molesta Comadreja se había mofado de su nombre. Y no era cierto que estuviera en sus días del mes cuando le chilló y lanzó un hechizo agrandador de busto, no había pensado muy bien en lo que hacía, pero el hechizo no le cayó a Ronny "Weaselbe", la traidora de la sangre, sino que le cayó a su amiga, la muy molesta Niña Que Vivió.

Y nadie sabría que se le mojaron las pantaletas cuando los botones de la blusa de la morena saltaron dejando al descubierto un sostén de encaje rojo Gryffindor con unos abultados atributos que amenazaban con salirse de su sitio, a lo que Hermán, el sangre sucia varón del trío de oro, la cubrió con su túnica y a pasos agigantados se la llevó, seguramente donde Madame Pomfrey.

Al salir de su ensimismamiento notó que varios chicos babeaban, y no era para menos. La de ojos verdes a pesar de su menudo cuerpo, nido de pájaros que tenía por cabello, lentes redondos que ocupaban casi todo su rostro y la cicatriz, pues tenía todo en su lugar, un buen par de pechos, cintura fina y caderas anchas, así que el hechizo de Dracy no había hecho más que aumentar lo natural haciendo que muchos fantasearan.

Incluyéndola.

—Pero qué buenas tetas traía Sor Potter —soltó Pans. Blaisy hizo un puchero buscando llamar su atención.

—Pans, Pans, ¿ya no te gusto porque mis senos no son tan grandes como los de esa? —preguntó Blaisy, haciendo notar su inseguridad de nuevo, cosa que evidentemente no le gusta a Pans. El rubio rodó los ojos y Dracy se hubiera burlado de no haber sido porque se sentía incómoda en sus partes bajas.

—Qué decir, mi querida Blaisy. Podrás estar muy mona y todo, pero no me gustas. La única chica que me gusta no me hace caso a menos que esté urgida y quiera que le haga un…

—Cállate, Pans —le calló Dracy. Ella sabía que su amigo hablaba de los encuentros casuales en donde la lengua del rubio terminaba dándole placer a Dracy, y la mano de la rubia acaba dándole una paja. A ella no le gustaban los hombres, pero para cubrir ciertas necesidades estaba bien, aunque nunca le permitía que usara dedos en el asunto, y menos frotismo. Peor aún una mamada.

Sin embargo, la mayoría desconocía ese lado de la princesa de Slytherin así que era mejor que Pans se callase. De todas formas, no porque lo dijera ella cambiaría su orientación y sería novia de él.

—¿Pasa algo, Drake? —cuestionó Pans. "Demonios", pensó Dracy, había hablado con la voz en un resuello, y Pans conocía perfectamente aquella voz—. ¿Estás excitada, Drake? —Pans esta vez susurró contra el oído de la de ojos grises, la cual lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Joder! Pero si es Potty, ¡Sor Potter, Drake!

—Cállate de una maldita vez si no quieres que te crucie el culo —amenazó Dracy.

Pans hizo un cierre sobre sus labios con los dedos y fingió que lo cerraba. Había que temer a un Malfoy enojado.

Ya en su cuarto, cerró las cortinas, lanzó un silencius y se comenzó a tocar. Después fingió que nada había pasado, se bañó y bajó al Gran Comedor.

Pero no podía fingir cuando la vio de nuevo, esta vez con el tamaño normal de sus senos, y la ropa arreglada. Solo pensaba en el corpiño de encaje rojo, imaginándose si tendría más lencería tentadora, creyendo que era irrisorio que tuviera tan buena ropa interior al haber visto cómo se vestía en el tren antes de ponerse el uniforme, con ropas anchas y viejas que parecían de hombre.

Los recuerdos la atormentaron de nuevo y justo la morena eligió mirarla en ese instante. Su rostro era interrogante y Dracy giró el rostro.

Simplemente tenía que fingir odio, porque si hacía otra cosa no la llevaría a ningún lado. Otro asunto sería que en la soledad de su habitación y en los confines de su mente, al que nadie tenía acceso, a menos que empleasen la legilimancia, pudiese pensar de _otra forma_ sobre Harriette Potter.


End file.
